Supersisters
by TrueFTL
Summary: super girl's sister violet was sent to Earth with Kara but was never noticed and grew up with another family until she bumped into James Olsen and found them at a secret meeting Will Violet reunite with her sister or be discarded forever?
1. Chapter 1

Have you heard of supergirl or superman? Well, this is my story. My name is Violet, and I was sent to Earth in my sister, supergirl, while our planet [Krypton] was about to explode our parents sent us on our way to Earth to take care of our cousin I was hidden under her seat in her pod as a baby also sent to care for my cousin. Our pod got knocked off course and we fell into a black hole and stopped aging for 24 years and somehow mysteriously got lose and crashed to Earth where our cousin superman saved us but he did not see me and cast the pod away.

Eventually someone heard my cries [ I was a baby, remember] and a nice family picked me up and took me in. I had a sister now! Her name is Astrid and she was only 2 when her parents picked me up and she was not happy about it. But sooner than later she warmed up to me. To me, Astrid is something else. What with short curved blond/brown always kept in a neat ponytail, a ''pretty'' face, a slim figure and very strong for such a small person. We were always feeling distant until recently my real sister, ''supergirl'' as the press calls her, revealed herself when she saved a crashing plane, about a hundred people and her adopted sister, Alex. Anyway Astrid is a major supergirl fan and when she heard me whisper ''that's my sister'', she actually believed me, I was adopted after all. That night all we did was talk about supergirl. Soon we were connected by my sister, she gave me a relationship with Astrid. I quietly thanked her for that.

Let's move on from the past and get to the story. One day my family sent me to get groceries and as I was walking through an alleyway and I

saw a black man, his camera ready about to take a picture when I said ''what are you taking a picture of'' and startled him which made him lose his concentration and missed the shot. The man sighed and turned toward her. ''I was trying to take a picture of Supergirl.'' He told her. Suddenly I actually saw his face and realized who he was. ''Oh my gosh, you're James Olsen! I-I'm a big fan! I exclaimed. [mostly because he was friends with superman]Seems like everyone does. He conceited. You should get going. But I was definitely not leaving. So then and there I made up my mind. I was going to follow him.

I quietly walked behind him and used my super hearing as I saw him pick up the phone. Meet me in the alleyway, his friend told him, and make sure you aren't followed. I've got it covered, don't worry. he said and I gave a soft chuckle at that, and he must have heard so he swiveled his head. I quickly flew upward and he didn't see me and decided to move on. Soon we approached a magazine company named Catco, the rival of Daily Planet, where superman works as Clark Kent. So this is where she works, I whispered in awe at the large building. As I was coming back down to Earth [just an expression] I saw all of them waiting in the alleyway. Including Kara [supergirl] wearing the S, James, her adopted sister, Alex and Winn. Just then I stepped on a potato chip bag laying in the street. Oh no, I thought to myself, this is going to be bad. Kara whipped around and I grinned sheepishly at them. Kara walked up to me [supergirl remember] and asked me what I was doing here, and I said, I'm your sister. Stop playing games kid, she told me, I don't have a sister. You think? I said and flew upward, thinking to myself, this is only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

TrueFTL I hope you like this chapter

It was now super girl's turn to have a look of awe. As I landed It felt like something had awakened in me. I had never really used my powers before, it was forbidden with my family and Astrid hadn't even known. I could feel the smile on my face and see supergirl's open mouth. How did you do that? She asked me, shocked. I smiled a huge smile and told her the whole story of how I got here including the part about how no one was supposed to know about me, that I was a secret to my real family, also that the sun gave me my powers.

Oh no, I think we've got a crisis on our hands. Winn said with a cautious look on his face.

Then what are we waiting for, lets get to the DEO. Kara said looking at me. You had better come with us. Glad to! I said, feeling excited to help my sister with top secret missions. She flew up and I followed her close behind, not wanting to lose her.

Soon we got there and Director Henshaw was there to greet us. Who's this? he demanded of us. This is my sister, Violet Smith. She said. I didn't know your family had another daughter? He questioned. They… don't… she's my biological sister. She said, choosing words carefully. I didn't know that either. He said. Well, she started, It's complicated.

She motioned to me to tell the story.

Well, I started, this is going to be a long story, you had better get comfortable. Nobody made a move.

No? I said, Okay then.

I was a secret to my family, only my mother knew about me. I was a baby when Krypton exploded, killing our family and friends. The three of us were the only sole survivors of our planet. A family heard my cries and picked me up. They were also scientists, and investigated my pod for further information and realized I was an alien when they found a holographic program of our mother and pushed to find out more. Then, when they thought I was old enough, they told me everything.

Director Henshaw nodded and continued his business, taking Kara with him. Alex came up to me.

I'm Alex.

She said, assuming I didn't know that.

I'm also supergirl's sister. She said to me. I work here at the DEO with Kara, and Director Henshaw as a field agent. She told me.

After all introductions were made, they all talked about life stories, and what living on Earth was like. I love learning about this planet! I told them excitedly, and It's great to have someone to talk about this with. I know! Kara said in return. It was always fascinating to hear about, but I couldn't to keep my cover.

Sorry to break up such a lovely reunion, Henshaw said sarcastically, but we have real work to do.

What's wrong? Kara said, looking concerned. We have an escaped Fort Rozz prisoner named Kimeck on the loose, he said, looking worried. What's bad about him? Kara asked him.

He's a shapeshifter that can manipulate people's minds.

Then we've got work to do, Kara said. Together? I asked her, very much wanting to be involved.

Together, she said, smiling, and we flew out of the building.


End file.
